


Important Questions About Important Things

by Salora_Rainriver



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salora_Rainriver/pseuds/Salora_Rainriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pharah does some math in her head, then has an awkward conversation with Mercy.<br/>WARNING: first paragraph is really gay. Like, really, really gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important Questions About Important Things

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here I am, AO3. what a lovely place. I like it already. 
> 
> This 'fic is ridiculously short, and I can't see myself writing a sequel for it anytime soon. Sorry!  
> Good news is that I have a whole series of Overwatch fics in the works! They're not Pharmercy, though. Sorry.

Fareeha caught herself staring.

Dr. Angela Ziegler looked very nice today. She was wearing a simple white tank top, which was just tight enough to tastefully cling to her tight frame, and her black leggings were a nice and casual complement. Her hands seemed so soft as they went for the hot mug of tea, and as she brought it to her lips, Pharah noticed herself marveling at how little makeup she was wearing. Just a slight grey eyeshadow and winged eyeliner was all she needed. And her hair seemed so luscious and fluffy, her skin was so clear and soft,  
And something about her appearance was suddenly very suspicious. Fareeha pondered it over for a while, counting the years in her mind, then realized.  
Enough was enough.  
She needed an answer right now.

 

Dr. Ziegler was having a very relaxing teatime with Ms. Ana Amari, swapping stories of the good old days, when Fareeha Amari, Ana's daughter, stormed in, interrupting the both of them. Angela looked up, blinking twice as Fareeha sat down across from her, staring right through her with the most intense glare she'd seen from the girl yet.  
"we need to talk."

Ana smiled and got up, taking the teacup and saucer with her. "I see you two need some time alone," she explained knowingly, causing Mercy to go red.  
"What in the world is that supposed to mean?!" she asked, but her only answer was a sly wink from the 60-year-old woman as she stepped away, leaving the two other women in the room, to blush with embarrassment at what she just implied.

"So… what did you want to talk to me about, Pharah?"  
"Not that."  
"Not what?" Mercy was stirring her tea with a spoon.  
"N-nothing," Pharah stammered, quickly regaining a bit of her composure, and looking Dr Ziegler straight in the eyes. "I wanted to ask you a question."  
"Oh?"  
"Yes, because I'm curious, ah…" Pharah struggled for a tactful way to ask, "what… how… exactly… do you deal with wrinkles? What's your skincare regimen?"  
"Ah, what? Why are you asking?"  
"WELL, it's just. I mean, you look so young, but you have to be at least fifty years old!"

 

Mercy almost got scalding hot tea in her nose. Her eyes nearly popped out of her sockets. As Pharah decided that maybe she made a horrible mistake, Mercy set down her cup, and shouted. "Fareeha, I'm thirty-seven!"  
Now it was Pharah's turn to make an overly dramatic emotional reaction. Right on cue, her jaw dropped.

"WHAT?!"  
"You thought I was fifty?!"

"w-well, yes!" Pharah stammered, now looking very apologetic. "I-I mean, I grew up listening to stories about you and what you did in Overwatch! And that had to have been over two decades ago, how-"  
"Oh… that." Angela looked down, now a little sheepish.  
"Ah, what?"

Angela folded her hands, staring down, and explained quietly. "When I was selected to join Overwatch, I was fifteen years old."

"wh- weren't you one of the top doctors-"  
"head of surgery"  
"Fifteen? When did you get your medical degree?"  
"I was twelve"  
"how did you even accomplish that?!"  
"I took a lot of tests."

Pharah had no more questions. She sat back, completely aghast. Shocked! Amazed! The woman standing before her was… a prodigy?! She muttered a curse in Arabic. "So… you're truly only five years older than me?"  
Mercy looked to her comrade and friend's daughter rather sympathetically. "Um… yes… do you still want to know my skincare regime-"

"So if you kissed me, that wouldn't be creepy. Just awkward."

 

Mercy was stunned speechless. It took Pharah a moment to realize what she just said, and she… really had nothing to say in her defense.  
She got up abruptly. "I should go."  
And with that, walked out of the room, leaving Angela Ziegler behind to stare at the wall, dumbfounded.

Mercy took a sip of her tea, unsure what to even think about the conversation she just had. Ana Amari walked in a minute later, chuckling to herself. Angela had no idea how much of the conversation she had heard, and didn't exactly care to know.


End file.
